New Love
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: Konan makes a confession and love blossoms... Fem!Naru NarutoKonan Hints of NaruKonItai One-Shot


Naru was lying on her bed, playing a card game on her laptop when Konan came in

Naru was lying on her bed, playing a card game on her laptop when Konan came in. the blue haired girl stood embarrassed for a few seconds until Naru looked up.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, her voice sent unseen shivers down the other girls back.

"I came to tell you something…" Konan trailed off, Naru sat up and patted the space next to her. The Origami specialist closed the door and sat down. She gazed at the wall opposite as she took a breath, preparing herself mentally, "Naru, for a while now, I think that, err…I think that I might…might be in love…with you" both girls were silent, one planning what to say the other horrified of what might be said.

"Well, that's good" the blonde said cheerfully.

"Wha-" Konan was cut off by a kiss to the lips. The kiss was short and sweet but the blue haired girl was addicted. Before either of them could talk Konan had shoved the other back, moving the laptop first, and had attacked the blonde's lips. Naru opened her lips willingly and she explored the yunger's mouth.

After being sure she knew each part of Naru's mouth Konan moved away for air. A long sting of sliver still linked them but it was broken when Naru liked her lips as she gasped for air.

"Damn Ko, You could kill someone doing that!" she said in between pants. Konan licked her lips herself.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, ignoring the ever present chills from Naru's voice.

"Ko" she replied calmly. It was then that Konan decided she wanted Naru to scream that. Naru noticed Konan's inattentiveness and took advantage. She flipped Konan over, straddled her and attacked her lips. She made the other moan as she nibbled her ear, attacked her neck and licked her collar bone. They had a flurry of kissing and pulling clothes off (as well as putting the laptop on the floor) before they were both facing each other naked. The two girls took a few seconds to admire each other. Then Konan took the initiative and started to lick Naru's neck, getting further down until she was sucking on Naru's nipple. She massaged the other in her hand and felt them go hard. When she had pushed Naru on to the bed and attacked her other breast with her mouth she moved further down. She left a trail of kissed and attacked her belly button before she reached the blonde's opening. Once there she kissed it first before gently moving Naru's legs apart for better access. She ravaged the girl's privet area, licking, sucking, nibbling and humming as the younger grabbed her head and moaned her name. Naru shivered with pleasure as she came and sat panting as Konan licked it all and sat back up. She discovered that Naru tasted very sweet, and Konan liked the taste, even though she had never like sweet things before she would gladly live of this sweet thing.

The blue haired girl looked at Naru who was panting and kissed her, letting Naru get a taste of herself. The blonde happily replied to the kiss and they sat having another make out session, only this time hands wandered everywhere and they each moaned as the other touched a sensitive spot. One of Konan's hands was massaging one of Naru's boobs while the other ran up and down her back. Naru's hand was in Konan's hair while the other was rubbing the girl. Konan let out a loud moan when Naru bit her shoulder at the same time the blonde hit her special spot. The blonde licked the spot where she bit and they went back to kissing, this time with them lying on the bed. After a few more minutes they parted for air. They smiled at each other and were about to kiss again when a cough interrupted them.

The two had been so busy with the other that they hadn't noticed the door open. Now all the members of the akastuki were standing watching them, most were passed out by now but Itachi, Haidan and Leader were still awake, albeit with very obvious hard ons and blushes.

"We were going to have a meeting," leader looked to those passed out on the floor, "but I don't think we can now." Naru sat up and got off Konan. Much to the other girl's dislike, proved by the small moan she made. The blonde grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself. With and evil glint in her eye she turned to the only males awake, who all stepped back.

"How about we play a prank on these suckers?" the rest tool and evil glint in their eyes and Konan got up as well, slipping the cloak on and fastening it around herself.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Itachi asked.

--

Deidara woke up in his room with something warm next to him. Still half asleep he thought back to when he had passed out but all he could remember were moans and kisses. He rolled over and instinctively hugged the warm thing. He woke up properly the second he was hugged back. That morning many of the akastuki members woke up with another member, so much yelling occurred that leader called a meeting.

"What is going on?" Leader asked, his voice sounded half asleep. The loud noise of many people all talking over each other filled the room. "SHUT UP!" Leader yelled, his voice now filled with irritation. "Haidan, you look calm, what happened?"

"Many of the akastuki members woke with someone in their bed, or in some cases themselves in someone else's bed."

"Okay I want one story _at a time_" leader said, stressing the last three words.

"I woke with Sasori in my bed, un!" Deidara started,

"I woke in Deidara's bed" Sasori growled.

"Tobi woke in Zetzu-sempi's bed" Tobi mumbled,

"I woke with Tobi in my bed" Zetzu stated.

"I Woke in Itachi's Bed" Kisame mumbled,

"I didn't go to bed" Itachi said, staring curiously at Kisame,

"I woke in Itachi's bed" Kazuko mumbled, quieter than all the rest.

"I Didn't go to bed either!" Naru chirped happily, earning curios looks from some akastuki members.

"I didn't go to bed" Konan stated.

"Alright, so something happened, unless any of you can remember exactly what happen, I'd just say that this is all a misunderstanding and all that really happened was people fell asleep where they were." Everyone nodded and it was agreed to be forgotten.

"Ah, Tobi is wondering why Itachi- sempi, Naru-sempi and Konan-sempi weren't asleep?" the masked man said, the akastuki turned to them and Konan answered.

"We were with Leader-sama" she had a soft barley there smirk on her face.

"Tobi would like to ask what you were doing?" the mask asked again, this time many akastuki were listening curiously.

"Ah, we were having sex" Leader replied calmly.

And so everyone except them fainted and the other three handed money over to Naru.

--FLASH BACK--

"What's the plan?" Itachi asked.

"We make the Akastuki faint." Naru replied, like it was an everyday thing, "And to make it more interesting, let's bet!"

They all agreed and once the conditions were set Naru explained her plan, when that was done the other three could already feel the dent in their banks. They split up. Leader to get everything sorted Itachi to read and the two girls, to go have sex in the hot springs….

"Mmm, Ko!" Naru moaned as they sat in the bath, Naru was sitting on Konan's knee and the blue haired girl was molesting the blonde's neck. As Naru's hands gripped the arm around her waist Konan's other hand slid lower until it was rubbing her folds.

A finger slid in followed by another two as Konan rubbed the blonde catching her special spot each time. Naru's moans got faster and louder as the pleasure rose. One of Naru's hands moved to Konan's folds and stated to return the favour. The two moaned and panted as they each rubbed each other. Konan licked Naru's neck and shoulder, biting her when she reached her climax, Naru however yelled Konan's name. They both sat for a few minutes catching their breath before Naru pulled her hand away and liked the juices, Konan following her example. They shared another kiss before they started to wash each other. Though every now and again they would get carried away and start to touch each other again, or in some cases themselves.

Itachi just so happened to be lucky enough to look out the window in time to see them sharing a kiss where they touched each other. At that time he thanked Jashin and every other god for making Haidan want to put the window in the spot it was in. Konan saw him watching and beckoned him down. Itachi, being a man, went down. And lucky him he got to take part in a threesome with two girls who every odd moment would get carried away. One such time was when they started to kiss right on top of him. Konan was bouncing on his dick while he was ravaging Naru, they then started to kiss and touch each others breasts while he watched from his perfect viewing point. When Naru came he found what Konan liked so much. After another five hours added onto the three the two girls had already spent in the bath, the sky was starting to lighten so they had to call it a day, or be found by angry akastuki members who had been put in compromising positions during their sleep. They all did, of course, agree to do it again, soon, very soon.

They never saw leader and so they never found him with his mass nosebleed/hard on/blush. Though it would have been a funny sight if they had.

End.


End file.
